


Maycon One shots!

by genewilderkinnie



Series: Breaky 2020 [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Bottom John Deacon, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Brian May
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: One shots of my favorite Queen ship Brian May/John Deacon!My OC Mariah is mine, nothing else!
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: Breaky 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744780
Kudos: 7





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests until further notice! Please make requests and kudos and comments are appreciated!

Hello, you lovely people! It's the author!

And I'm back with some more Brian/Deaky fics!!!   
These are one shots, so these are fic ideas or something like that, idk.

Anyway, if anyone wants to collab with me anytime, lmk in the comments! 

Anywho, let's get to it!!


	2. Please stop arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Brian, Roger, and Freddie argue, Deaky loses it.

John Deacon was hearing the band argue for the 5th time that morning. His boyfriend, Brian May was arguing with their friends/bandmates, Freddie Mercury and Roger Taylor over what song to publish. "Are you kidding?? A song about fucking cars, Roger, honestly," Brian rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's better than whatever the hell Freddie's writing," Roger looked at him, angrily. Freddie looked offended, "well, fuck you, Roger," he looked at Deaky, "Now, you've pissed Deaky off, you twat." John rolled his eyes and looked at the three of them, who continued to argue, and then he snapped, "CAN YOU LOT SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He then covered his mouth and saw the band look at him, scared and startled. "John, darling, are you alright?," Brian asked, and John ran out of the room. "Deaky! Come back," Roger called after him, but he was gone. "If you hadn't been arguing, we've never would have made him upset, you twats," Brian looked at them, "I'll be back in a bit, you two went too fucking far. And Freddie, if you cared so much for Deaky, you wouldn't be arguing with Roger about songs about fucking cars." He then left the room, leaving Freddie and Roger stumped.

Brian arrived at his and John's flat, and he heard crying. He saw John crying and asked, "John, darling, are you alright?" John looked up and said, wiping his eyes, "Brian, I'm fine honey. Really, I am.." "What's wrong? Roger said that you ran out crying, are you sure you're alright?," Brian asked him. John kissed his cheek, "You're so sweet to be concerned about me. I'm going to get me something to eat, you want anything?" Brian said, "Not right now, but it's my right to make sure you're alright." John smiled, and said, "Well of course, or Freddie and my dad would have your head, Bri." Brian rolled his eyes and John walked into the kitchen.

Later on, they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Deaky walked to the door and opened it. It was Roger and Freddie, who looked miserable. "Oh, so its twats number 1 and 2," Brian said with sarcasm, and Roger growled, but looked at Deaky and stopped. "Anyway, Deaky, dear, me and Roger want to apologize to you for pissing you off. And I hope we didn't upset you, " Freddie said, nudging Roger, who nodded. "I accept your apologies, but I'm the one who should be apologizing," Deaky said, "I shouldn't have cussed you out, but I should've asked you guys not to argue." "Deaky, you were in the right to shout. You didn't feel comfortable with us arguing," Roger explained. "Well, we best get going, and again, Deaky, we're sorry," Freddie said, and Deaky replied, "Thanks for stopping by." Freddie smiled at him and said to Roger, "let's go get high and leave these two lovebirds alone." Brian closed the door and said, "They are two peas in a pod when it comes to drugs." Deaky giggled and kissed him, "So are we, darling." Brian smiled and nodded.

Brian and Deaky sat on the couch and fell asleep. Deaky smiling, as he slept with the only person he loved.


End file.
